Weizenvier
Die "Weizenvier" sind eine Ranking-Kategorie in Brotkasten - der Podcast, bei der die beiden Protagonisten Jonas und Marvin ihre Top 4 zu einem gewissen Thema kundtun. Ursprünglich sollte die Kategorie "Überlebenstipps" heißen, wurde allerdings in FOLGE 2 in Weizenvier umbenannt. Sie kam erstmals in FOLGE 1 vor. In FOLGE 5 wurden erstmals zwei Weizenvier vorgetragen. FOLGE 1: Schlechte Anmachsprüche auf Tinder Jonas 5. Wenn Du eine Kartoffel wärst, dann wärst Du eine Süßkartoffel. 4. Ich hab einen trockenen Mund, hast Du eine feuchte Zunge für mich? 3. Das Bagger-GIF 2. Ich habe einen neuen Wecker, willst Du ihn morgen hören? # Ich bin Meister Propper. Darf ich mal dein Becken schrubben? Marvin 5. Hallo, ich schreibe ein Telefonbuch, kann ich deine Nummer haben? 4. "Bist Du allein erziehende Mutter?" - "Nein." - "Möchtest Du eine werden? 3. Soll ich Dir einen Zaubertrick zeigen? Wir haben bedeutungslosen Sex und danach verschwindest Du. 2. Wenn Du lachst, möchtest Du Sex mit mir haben. # Hey, wie geht's? FOLGE 2: Menschen, die man verachtet Jonas 4. Pele Wollitz 3. Ina Müller 2. Andreas Scheuer # Lutz Bachmann Marvin 4. Ed Sheeran 3. Dieter Nuhr 2. Enissa Amani #André Poggenburg (stellvertretend für den ultrarechten Flügel der AfD) FOLGE 3: Dinge, die die Welt nicht braucht Jonas 4. Putzschuhe 3. Reptilien als Haustier 2. Singende Flaschenöffner # Bayern Marvin 4. Autowaschanlagen 3. einlagiges Klopapier 2. Händetrockner mit Schnelluft # ARAL-Tankstellen FOLGE 4: Wunsch-Bundespräsidenten Jonas 4. Norbert Lammert 3. Ina Müller 2. Gesine Schwan # Günther Jauch Marvin 4. Christoph Schlingensief 3. Christian Streich 2. Melanie Müller oder Mia Magma # Alexander Hold (eigentlich Christoph Butterwegge) FOLGE 5: Teil 1 - Talkshows Jonas 4. Zwei bei Kallwass 3. Franklin - deine Chance um 11 2. Die NDR-Talkshow # Britt Marvin 4. Arabella 3. Talk 2000 2. Die Oliver Geißen Show # Britt FOLGE 5: Teil 2 - Verschwörungstheorien Jonas 4. Der Tod von Lady Di 3. Die Ermordung von John F. Kennedy 2. Flatearth # Nine-Eleven Marvin 4. Paul is dead 3. Alderbaraner 2. Neuschwabenland # Pizzagate FOLGE 6: Ekel-Storys, die einem selber oder Bekannten passiert sind Jonas 4. Der Daumen: Jonas bohrt sich eine Klinge in den Daumen. Dieser muss mit drei Stichen genäht werden. 3. Mülleimer gekackt: Die Person, die das gemacht hat war sehr betrunken. Bevor sie nach Hause kam, hat sie noch vor dem Haus, an der Tankstelle mit Obdachlosen getrunken. Der Weg zur Toilette war zu weit, deshalb hat diese Person in den Mülleimer gekackt. 2. Kacke an Wand: Jonas hatte als Kind ganz dollen Durchfall. Als er pupsen musste, hat er gegen die Wand gekackt. # Kacke essen: Als Kleinkind hat Jonas mal seine eigene Kacke gegessen. Marvin 4. Leichen: Marvin hat mehrere Leichen gesehen. Es war 35°C warm und im Altersheim lag jemand mehrere Stunden. Der Geruch war nicht lecker. 3. Mülleimer gekackt: Eine Bekannte von Marvin war im Krankenhaus. Eine demente Frau kommt um 6 Uhr morgens in das Zimmer der Bekannten und kackt in den Mülleimer. 2. Kacke geworfen: Ein Bekannter von Marvin wurde von einem dementen Menschen mit Kacke beworfen. # In den Mund gekotzt: Ein Feuerwehrmann hat Marvin mal erzählt, wie ihm in den Mund gekotzt hat. Daraufhin hat dieser mit Desinfektionsmittel gegurgelt. FOLGE 7: Witze Jonas 4. Das Telefon läutet, ein kleiner Junge hebt ab. "Geb mir mal bitte die Mama" - "Das geht nicht, sie liegt mit einem anderen Mann im Bett." - "Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Du gehst in mein Arbeitszimmer, in der rechten Schublade liegt ein Revolver, nimmst den und erschießt beide." Der Junge legt den Hörer ab, kurze Zeit später hört man zwei Schüsse. "So Papi, erledigt." - "Klasse und jetzt gibst du mir deine Schwester ans Telefon" - "Welche Schwester?" - "Ups, sorry, falsch verbunden." 3. Was ist grau und steht am Kopierer? Ein Praktifant 2. "Was machen sie beruflich?" - "Zauberkünstler, ich zersäge Mädchen." - "Haben sie auch Geschwister?" - "Ja, zwei Halbschwestern!" # Mündliche Notenverteilung. Die Lehrerin sagt: "Peter, du kriegst leider nur eine 5- in Französisch." Peter: "Gracias!" Marvin 4. Treffen sich zwei Trucker. Fragt der Eine: "Dein Laster?" - Sagt der Andere: "Pornohefte" 3. Was ist weiß und stört beim Zelten? Anders Breivik 2. Kommt ein Pferd in 'ne Bar, legt seinen Penis auf die Theke und sagt "Ich hätte gern 'nen Kurzen". # "Sag mal, macht deine Frau auch immer die Beine breit, wenn Du Blumen nach Hause bringst?" - Sagt der Andere: "Ne, wir haben 'ne Vase." FOLGE 8: Gute deutsche Serien, außer Tatort Jonas Sonderpunkt: Jerks 4. Bad Banks 3. Babylon Berlin 2. 4 Blocks (fälschlicherweise als 4 Banks bezeichnet) # Dark Marvin 4. Der letzte Bulle 3. Derrick 2. Ich bin ein Star - holt mich hier raus! # Stromberg FOLGE 8b: Tatort-Teams Jonas 4. Schenk & Ballauf (Köln) 3. Thiel & Boerne (Münster) 2. Borowski (Kiel) # Eisner & Fellner (Wien) Marvin 4. Stellbrink & Marx (Saarland) 3. Thiel & Boerne (Münster) 2. Borowski (Kiel) # Faber (Dortmund) FOLGE 9: Bundesländer Jonas 4. Brandenburg 3. Mecklenburg-Vorpommern 2. Bremen # Schleswig-Holstein Marvin 4. Thüringen 3. Bayern 2. Schleswig-Holstein # Niedersachsen FOLGE 10: Bier Yannik 4. Krombacher 3. Heineken 2. Störtebeker # Jever Jonas 4. Wicküler Pilsner 3. Dithmarscher Pilsner 2. Flensburger # Ratsherrn Marvin 4. Astra 3. Jever 2. Krombacher # Staropramen FOLGE 11: Lieblings-Promigäste Jonas 4. Patrick Ittrich 3. Frank Schmidt 2. Kevin Kühnert # Martin Schulz Marvin 4. Lukas Podolski 3. Marie-Agnes Strack-Zimmermann 2. Kevin Kühnert # Luke Mockridge FOLGE 12: Lieblingsessen Jonas 4. graue Erbsen 3. Grünkohl 2. Ofenkäse # Labskaus a la Rita Marvin 4. original italienische Pizza 3. Burger von Jahu Tänavagurmee 2. Gnocchi mit Sahnesauce, Hähnchen und angebratenen Zwiebeln # Spaghetti mit Hack und ein bisschen Tomaten FOLGE 13: Guilty-Pleasure-Songs Jonas 4. Kajagoogoo - Too shy 3. Dead or Alive - You Spin Me Round 2. Nevio - Amore per sempre # Blümchen - Herz an Herz Marvin 4. Lana del Rey - Video Games 3. Peter Schilling - Terra Titanic 2. Eiffel 65 - Blue # The Buggles - Video Killed the Radio Star FOLGE 13b: Die beschissensten alkoholischen Getränke Jonas 4. Erdbeersekt 3. Kümmel 2. Ritas Rotwein vom Mittwoch zuvor # Mischung aus Baileys und Waldmeisterschnaps, die er mal in einer Bar getrunken hat Marvin 5. Ouzo 4. Weißenoher Klosterbräu 3. Pernault 2. Jägermeister # alles mit Kümmel FOLGE 14: nichtalkoholische Erfrischungsgetränke Jonas 4. Apfelschorle 3. Rhabarberschorle 2. grüner Tee # Spezi Marvin 4. Sprite 3. Ayran 2. Ginger Ale # stilles Wasser der Marke Saskia von Lidl FOLGE 15: beschissene Urlaubsorte Jonas 4. Ägypten 3. Türkei 2. Schwarzwald # Gulag in Sibirien Marvin 4. USA 3. Kolumbien 2. Südsudan # Mailand FOLGE 16: dümmste Facebook-Kommentare Jonas 4. Thema: Thomas Cook - Konsens: Alle Hotels sollen auf einen Index. 3. Thema: Klima - Konsens: Will alle nach Indien schicken, da sich dort und nicht in DE etwas ändern muss. 2. Thema: Impfen - Konsens: Es gibt drei verschiedene Entgiftungstypen bei Menschen. # Thema: Greta - Konsens: Greta braucht einfach mal Sex. Marvin 4. Thema: Gleichberechtigung - Konsens: Männer werden benachteiligt, aber Frauen jammern. 3. Thema: Uli Hoeneß - Konsens: Als Steuerbetrüger hat er das Recht auf Meinungsfreiheit verwirkt. 2. Thema: Nobelpreis für Greta - Konsens: Andere hätten es viel mehr verdient, Greta hat nix erreicht. # Thema: Postillon-Artikel zu SUV-Unfall in Berlin - Konsens: Darüber macht man keine Witze. FOLGE 17: Dinge, die die Welt noch nicht gesehen hat Jonas 4. Freundliche Deutsche (Anekdote: Frau beim Bäcker) 3. Löslicher Kaffee, der schmeckt. 2. Ein funktionierendes Mobilfunknetz in Deutschland. # Eine solidarische Gesellschaft. Marvin 4. Ein Mann am Steuer des Fiat 500 3. Ein Müllmann, der eine Mülltonne wieder ordentlich hinstellt. 2. Eine Frau, die ihren Freund nicht als Handyhintergrund hat oder mit bürgerlichem Namen einspeichert. # Ein GLS-Fahrer der angeschnallt und nicht am Handy ist. FOLGE 18: Kriminalfälle Patrick 4. Der Daschner-Fall 3. Der Hells-Angels-Fall 2. Der Kannibale von Rotenburg # Der Katzenkönigfall Jonas 4. Konrad Kujau 3. Ted Bundy 2. Der Bauhof-Prozess # Fritz Honka Marvin 4. Vlado Taneski 3. Unabomber 2. D. B. Cooper # Der YOGTZE-Fall FOLGE 19: Dinge, die man gern ändern würde Jonas 4. Monogamie 3. Kater nach dem Saufen abschaffen 2. dass man überall alle Pfandflaschen abgeben kann # Generationelle Dogmen Marvin 4. Die Pflicht, dass man auch bei Tag mit Abblendlicht fahren muss 3. Tempolimit auf Autobahnen und Erhöhung der Bussgelder 2. Verjährung bei Tötungsdelikten + Strafverschärfung bei tödlichen Verkehrsunfällen unter Alkoholeinfluss # Jugendstrafrecht